


Twenty Minutes

by bethesound



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chef!Derek, Cooking, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethesound/pseuds/bethesound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a chef/owner of a major restaurant and Stiles is a waiter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somekindofjoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofjoke/gifts).



> I wrote this really quickly so I apologize for mistakes

“Arugula Salad with Strawberry Balsamic Vinaigrette, Charred Kale with Riccota and Steak Tips, and Tomato Bruschetta for table ten.” Isaac yells into the kitchen and puts the ticket in the window. It’s the beginning of dinner service and you can feel the energy in the air. Skillets are heating up on the stove, ovens are hot and the salad station is set up and ready to go. “Ok guys lets make this a good night!” Derek yells out at his staff. “YES CHEF.”

“Allison where’s the Charred Kale for table 10? We’re not putting these apps out until it’s in the window.” Allison rushes over with the plate in her hand almost tripping on a drip bucket. Scott catches her and helps her get back upright. “You ok?” She smiles at him before dropping the plate in the window. “Apps up for table ten!” She yells out to Isaac before ringing the bell.

“Derek there’s a complaint at table five about the spaghetti sauce. Something about it being too spicy.” Derek rubs his hands against his forehead to wipe away the perspiration from the last hour. “Yeah let me wash my hands and I’ll be out there in a minute.” Jackson starts mumbling under his breathe, “My sauce is perfect. It’s fucking arrabbiata sauce. It literally means fire sauce. Fucking idiots.” Derek rolls his eyes. He does a quick rinse of his hands in the sink, tells Allison to take over for a bit then heads out to the dining room.

He heads over to table five where he sees one of the waiters cowering in front of some patrons. “Hello, my name is Derek. I’m the head chef. What seems to be the problem here?”

“This sauce is a disaster. It’s too spicy and there’s enough garlic in here to kill a small child. Also this pasta tastes like it’s from a box. Is this what you usually serve your customers? Because it’s appalling.” Derek is already done with this guy. He’s obviously trying to get a free meal considering he ate 80% of the spaghetti and he’s harassing his staff.

“Sir I personally taste each batch of sauce before it ever leaves our kitchen. I didn’t see any issues with it tonight. As for our pasta, the dough is hand made each morning so we insure it’s fresh for all of our customers. I don’t appreciate your accusations especially considering you ate almost the entire meal. And harassing my staff is where I draw the line. So if you’d please get the fuck out of my restaurant that would be fantastic. Thank you.” The guy looked horrified as Derek and the waiter headed back to the kitchen.

“Wow that was hardcore man. You really tore that guy a new WOAH.” Derek pulled the waiter into his office by his collar.

“Derek what are you –“ Derek cut him off pushing him against a nearby wall and pressing his lips against Stiles. It took Stiles a few seconds to respond but once he relaxed a little he threw himself into Derek opening his mouth for him to push his tongue against Stiles. A heavy makeout session in the middle of a dinner rush isn’t exactly productive so after a few minutes Stiles pushed him away.

“As much as I enjoy this, and trust me I really do. You should really get back to the kitchen to you know, do your job. And let me get back to mine.” Derek rested his head on Stiles shoulder and sighed. “Let Allison do it. I’m so fucking tired.” A knock on the door interrupted them and they pulled apart.

“Hey guys, there’s an entire dining room full of customers and there’s no chef and only two waiters out there so…please get your asses back to work please.” Isaac is literally the only person in the kitchen he lets talk to him like that; probably because Isaac is like his own brother. Stiles straightens up his vest and fixes his hair before heading out the door. “Hey, stay after your shift tonight.” Derek smiled up at Stiles. “Can’t. Promised Scott I’d hang with him tonight. Sorry.” Derek nodded before stiles went back to the dining room.

Closing has always been Derek’s favorite part of the night. The kitchen gets quiet other than dishes being washed and floors being mopped. Don’t get him wrong; he loves the rush of the night. It’s just that sometimes he wishes he’d gone a little more low key with his restaurant and maybe opened a café or a brunch joint. But with his reputation he had to open a more upscale place. It felt like the only option to him at the time.

“Hey I’m heading out for the night. You need anything?”

“No I’m good Isaac. Go home.” Derek heard the back door shut before relaxing back into his chair. Sounds like Scott went home too. The water had stopped running and there were no more clinking plates. That means Stiles went home too. Kind of a bummer but Derek it’s not like he couldn’t use the time to actually get some sleep. Something he’s been missing in his life lately. He grabs his keys and his back from the door and heads home.

* * *

And I said what about breakfast at Tiffany’s. She said I think I remember that film. I said I recall I think we both-

“Hello?” Derek rubbed his eyes before looking at the clock. Fucking 7:30am. Who the fuck is calling right now?

“Hey! It’s Saturday, which means Ferry Plaza Farmers Market. Get your ass up so we can get the best shit.”

“Stiles I’m one of the head chefs in San Francisco. I get the best shit whether I’m there at 8am or 3pm. It’s one of the perks.”

“Come on! Humor me a little here. The earlier we get this done the more time we have to fuck on every service on that beautiful kitchen of yours.” Derek could hear the smirk on Stiles face.

“We’re not fucking on any surface of my kitchen because my kitchen is sanitary and it’s going to stay that way.”

“Ok besides the point. Just come with me. Please?”

“Pick me up in twenty.” Derek hangs up the phone and buries his face in his pillow for another three minutes. This kid is going to be the death of him one day.

* * *

Every time Stiles shows up in that rundown old 1990’s Jeep Derek dies a little inside. There is no way that thing is safe for the road anymore. He jumps up onto the seat and buckles his seat belt making sure it’s secure. He’s not dying in a fucking Jeep ok?

“Hi sweetheart.” Stiles kisses Derek on the cheek before pulling onto the road.

“I hate you so much right now. Do you know what time I went to sleep last night? 2am Stiles. I’m not 23. You get that right?”

“You sure fuck like a 23 year old.” Stiles smirks at Derek who has the most fuck you face that he’s ever seen.

“That was a compliment. Now stop with the sour faces and just enjoy being with me ok?” Derek curls up in the seat and rests his head on the door. It’s so fucking early.

They pull into a space a few blocks from the market. Derek is kind of awake now but the large coffee with double shots of espresso is probably the cause of that. God bless his French press. They head over the market multiple bags in hand. You can never be too prepared.

“Hey Derek! You’re early. I got that box of carrots in the back for ya. Just give me a minute.” The guy heads to the back of his tent, which really is just his van. He comes back a minute later with a huge ass box of carrots that of course Derek is going to make Stiles carry.

“Thanks I’ll just…” Stiles picks up the box and is definitely regretting getting Derek up at the crack of dawn. Wait no. No he doesn’t because he knows this means fantastic morning sex and an equally great meal. He’ll fucking carry that box of carrots for the next two hours if it means farm fresh eggs and roasted cherry tomatoes. And dick, also a dick.

They hit all the major vendors and a few small ones too. Derek’s filled up five bags by the time they head to the car.

“Fuck I’m so glad to put these carrots down.” Stiles shakes out his hands and cracks his knuckles.

“I offered to take them from you like five times in the last hour. Don’t complain to me.” They shut the back door and hop into the front.

“Hey.” Stiles brushes his hand on the back of Derek’s neck.

“Hey.” They both smile at each other before going in for slow kiss.

Stiles pulls away and starts the car. They have to head to the restaurant first to drop off all the produce and cheese. All he really wants to do is take Derek back to Derek’s loft and make use of that king size bed. That’s going to have to wait though. What a shame. 

* * *

 

“Derek you can do inventory later. Let’s go home.” Stiles has been hovering over Derek for the last 15min. He’s getting whiny and Derek is trying to focus.

“Just give me 20min to do this then we can go.”

“You said that 30min ago.” Stiles gets up closer to Derek and wraps his arms around him. He puts his lips against Derek’s neck and kisses him at the nape.

“You know I can do a lot in 20min.” He trails his hand around Derek’s torso and moves it down towards his crotch. Derek pushes back against Stiles and rubs his ass against Stiles jeans.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Stiles spins Derek around to kiss him but Derek slips out from him leaving Stiles hanging.

“So can I.” Stiles sighs as Derek turns on two burners and grabs a 16in and a 12in skillet.

“Grab me four eggs, some swiss chard, cherry tomatoes, milk and some goat cheese.” He slaps Stiles on the ass to get him moving. Derek is lucky his food is so fucking good.

Derek turns the oven to 450º befores chopping up three stalks of swiss chard. He whips the four eggs together in a large metal bowl and drops a tablespoon of butter in the skillet. He pours the eggs in the pan and while those are cooking he quickly throws some oil in the other skillet and drops the swiss chard in there giving it a quick toss in the oil. He grabs the whisk and beats some milk into the eggs while they cook. He keeps at it until they’re nice and fluffy before taking them off the heat. He heads back to the swiss chard throwing some cherry tomatoes in the mix. He tosses that around for a few minutes before throwing it into the skillet with the eggs. He crumbles in some goat cheese on top before throwing it into the oven.

He squeezes some fresh orange juice into two mason jars that he grabbed off the drying rack. After that’s done he takes the eggs out of the oven. The tomatoes are roasted perfectly and the goat cheese has melted on top. He spoons it out onto two plates on the counter and pushes one over to Stiles whose been watching in awe for the last 20min. Stiles takes a bite of the eggs with some goat cheese and swiss chard. He makes the most orgasm like sound that makes Derek laugh.

“Glad you like it.” Derek starts into his eggs and of course they’re perfect.

Stiles scarves down the entire thing in less than 5min. He never did learn how to savor things.

Derek strides over towards Stiles and backs him up against the counter.

“So, what did you say earlier about fucking on every surface of my kitchen?”


	2. Maybe I'm Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have a night in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just make short ficlets of this verse whenever I feel inspiration hit for it. It's something I think about a lot so here's another one for you.

Sunday nights, aka the dead night in Hale's Kitchen. At least after 8pm that is. Derek's theory is Sunday night family dinners. Of course his version is usually making junk food (ok it's like a gourmet grilled cheese but whatever) on the flattop at 8:30pm with a few of the kitchen staff that make the last few dishes for the customers who don't have kids. That's most Sunday nights but tonight? Not so much. He sent everyone home early so they could actually have dinner with their own families for once. 

So here he is, sitting in his empty kitchen with some spinach, mushroom, and goat cheese ravioli. He throws it in a pan with some carbonara sauce and a little white wine because why the hell not. The back door opens and in comes Stiles looking like he got hit with a truck. 

"I thought you went home." Stiles walks over to Derek and leans his whole body against him. 

"I sat in my car for fifteen minutes before I realized I'm too tired to drive." Derek smiles down at him then shakes his head. 

"Sit down. We can share this." He tosses the ravioli again to make sure the sauce coats them all before spooning it into two plastic containers. He doesn't feel like washing another dish right now. 

"You know my love for any sauce that has bacon in it. Actually anything that has bacon in it is probably my favorite." Stiles grabs a plastic fork from the take out drawer. It's kind of the kitchens dirty secret. Chinese takeout on late nights. Always a must. 

Derek watches Stiles eat while he does the same. There's always a sense of pride when he sees other people eat his food but when Stiles face gets that goofy grin on it and closes his eyes it's like pure magic. He can't think of anything better then this. 

Once they finish Derek quickly rinses out the containers and throws them on the rack. Stiles head is down on the cold metal counter, his arms tucked neatly underneath him. Derek walks over and presses a kiss on the back of Stiles head. He fully prepared to carry Stiles out to his car and let him crash in his bed for the night. Stiles interrupts that though when he opens his eyes and moves his head to look at Derek's warm loving face. 

"Why are you so good to me?" Stiles mumbles a little as he says it. 

"I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy." 

Stiles sits up and stares at Derek in silence for moment. He pushes up into Derek's space and kisses Derek lightly. They both part their lips to deepen the kiss. Derek pulls Stiles closer to him which almost knocks Stiles off the kitchen stool. He grabs on to Derek's shirt for balance as he finishes off the kiss with a bite to Derek's lower lip. 

Derek clears his throat and opens his eyes. 

"You taste like heaven."

"I taste like you."


End file.
